The Glimpians
by HashDash23
Summary: The gleeks are Demi-gods but who are their parents? Why with the new kids arrival have they just found out? what will happen when parents disaprove of relationships
1. Chapter 1

The Glimpians- Chapter 1- The new kids

**Quinn POV**

Why won't Rachel see through the ice queen mask and see the true me. Despite the fact the fact that I am dyslexic and I have ADHD I am still popular. And just because I know everything about Greek mythology doesn't make a nerd. Ah the crowd is parting like the red sea, the new kids must be here.

**Finn POV**

I'm talking to Rachel she is a great girlfriend and she hasn't been so up-tight since I took her V-card but she seems kind of distant today. Just because I'm kinda slow, get angry really quickly, have ADHD and dyslexia doesn't mean I'm a bad boy friend. People a moving against the lockers and Quinn is smirking, the new kids must be here.

**Santana POV**

Perfect. The one way to describe me. The one thing that could make me unstoppable other than getting rid of my ADHD and dyslexia would be Brittany. Sure I get angry fast but I'm a badass. Quinn has that evil smile and I can hear Frankenteen trail off while talking to the midget. I look around and I see five kids I don't know are separating everyone. The new kids must be here.

**Puck POV **

Hot babes are walking down the corridor, I hope they don't mind studs with dyslexia and ADHD. Damn one of the chicks is holding hands with another guy. Wait they all have identical gray streaks in their hair, like they were stressed from holding the weight of the world on their shoulders. Oh well everything is deadly quite, the new kids must be here. 

**Rachel POV**

Quinn, Quinn, Quinn... I mean Finn, my mind sometimes wonders away blame the dyslexia and ADHD. Oh my god and people say I talk too much, listen to Finn. I hear a scream and a blonde girl with her dark haired companions are covered in slushies. The new kids must be here.


	2. Chapter 2

The Glimpians- Chapter 2- Join the Club!

No-ones POV

Girls bathroom

"I feel like a perve. But this is much nicer then the boys" A tall curly haired brunette boy with gorgeous brown eyes and 12 pack abs named Hunter with his in-the-future brother-in-law Percy and his best mate Nico nodding in agreement.

"Well wash the corn syrup out of your own hair, Stop moving your head Percy" Hunters younger sister and complete opposite Annabeth said as she washed Percy's hair.

Annabeth looked like she came straight from California- Tall, tan, blonde hair, curves and killer abs... except for her calculating gray eyes.

Hunter's twin sister Neneh was washing his hair. Neneh was Hunters doppelganger but in female and like the rest of them had a killer body.

They all looked like super models- curves and abs when people questioned their figure they said it was from doing heaps of running and being on the track team. The only exception from their epic physic was the gray streak in their hair.

When the boys hair was washed and their shirt were also washed and dried thanks to the son of Poseidon (Hunter felt wrong because he saw Neneh-his twin and Annabeth-his younger sister shirtless and got a little hard. Percy and Nico loved the view though).

"I was wondering about extra-curricular activities" Nico said astounding Annabeth, Hunter and Neneh and confusing Percy with is vocab.

"Track Team" Percy said like a child.

"I agree, but what about glee club. I mean we're no children of Apollo but we can sing and dance. Plus I can play the piano, Percy Hunter guitar, Nico drums and Annabeth bass" Neneh said with a smile.

_**Time Jump to Glee**_

"Hello everyone" William Schuster said as he entered the choir room late again.

"Mr Schuster" said Nico from the door way "we would like to join glee club"

"Of course the floor is yours"

The 5 went to their respective instruments and started to play 'Footloose' complete with wicked dance moves.

"Welcome to glee" Rachel Berry said launching into a speech managing to insult them and glorify herself at the same time.

Then Rachel was cut off with the door being thrown open and 15 people came into the room one in a wheel chair.

With their entrance the room got colder and much more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Meet the Parents!

The five new kids were frozen with fear stuttering out a mixture of- Mother, Father, Aunt, Uncle, My Lord and My Lady.

"C-c-can I help you" Will said taking initiative and stepping up and talking to the strong bunch in front of him.

A tall blonde in a form fitting dress and stilettos started to answer but was interrupted by loud whacks and a chorus of ows from jealous girls hitting their drooling boyfriends.

"We just need to talk to the kids"

And for some reason William Schuster grabbed his bag and left the room.

"My Lords and Ladies, Why are you are here there have been no major monster" Of all people Artie said wheeling up to the 15 and bowing his head respectively.

"Mother what are you doing here?" Annabeth demanded with a little too much attitude.

Instead of Annabeth's mother another man answered not to the gleeks but to the five and Artie.

"As of Percy's request about our children we are doing what we promised. We spoke to their other parents they packed a bag and these gleeks as you call them are going to the camp for a month to learn how to defend themselves but they will all be together with you so they should be safe from monsters so you will teach them what they need to know"

"What?" 19 teenagers yelled.

"Go get in the car out the front" Another man said.

Everyone quickly shuffled off because the adults meant business.


	4. Chapter 4

Sue Sylvester attack!

As the 19 people walked down the corridor everyone was bursting with questions but chose to remain silent.

At short notice Artie stiffened and stopped and much to everyone's surprise got up out of his chair to start talking to the 5 new kids who turned everyone's day upside down.

"Something bad is coming closer and I think you might have to fight it" Artie murmured but everyone heard.

Percy pulled out a pen, Annabeth's hand went to her thigh, Hunter pulled a ruler out of his back-pack, Nico put his hand in his jacket pocket and Neneh pulled out a pad of paper.

"Artie mentions danger and you pull out the arts and crafts" Finn said getting angry fast.

Before anyone could answer a voice was heard and it was like nails on a chalk board.

"Ah Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico Di Angelo, and the Argyros twins come for you demise?" one, Sue Sylvester hissed.

As the tracksuit wearing teacher came closer the students began to arm themselves.

Percy uncapped riptide, Annabeth drew her dagger from her thigh, Nico pulled out a 1 metre long bronze sword, Hunters ruler turned into a spear and Neneh's pad and pencil turned into a sword and shield.

While the fantastic 5's stationary turned into weapon's Sue also changed.

"FURY" Artie shouted herding the gleeks back as they watched in amassment.

_Sam POV  
><em>Wow watch Neneh fight that...fury. I thought she was really artistic. Oh well at least if I have to go to this camp I'll be with her. And now I can get ou of that damn apartment.

_Tina POV  
><em>Wow look at Hunter he is so hot I bet he has more abs than Mike.

Once the fury/Sue had been turned into a pile of golden dust the gleeks were ushered into the car.

Next stop: Camp Half-Blood.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Glimpians chapter 5**

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long to update. Also send a big thank you to Wolfgurl6 who has uploaded this love ya.  
><strong>  
>The car out the front of WMHS was actually a limo.<p>

Once the car was in motion Annabeth spoke.

"We have to go to New York so it will be about a ten hour drive not counting pit stops. We will answer all questions one at a time starting with Rachel and then Finn and so on."

After a moment of thought Rachel spoke.

"Who are you and who were those people?"

"Simple those were the Greek Gods". Neneh started but was interrupted by scoffs.

After glaring at Santana and Puck she continued "They were your parents, you know your a Demi-God when you have ADHD and Dyslexia. ADHD is your goddly blood helping you as natural battle reflexes, dyslexia is your brain being hardwired to read ancient Greek"

"Exactly, you all know about Hercules and Perseus" Hunter cut in.

"huh?" Percy grunted waking up from his day dream.

"Seaweed brain do you listen at all?" Annabeth asked.

"Only to you" The green eyed boy replied with a charming smile.

"You are such a seaweed brain. But then again that's why I love you" the blonde replied before kissing the boy.

"So anyway they had hard life fighting monsters now days its not so different we still have to fight monsters but we are more equipt to fight them" the male twin finished.

"And to answer who we are I am Nico Di Angelo son of Hades, the blonde is Annabeth Chase, the two brunette twins are Neneh and Hunter Argos- all three are children of Athena and muscle man is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon" Nico explained.

Finn was ready with a question that had been bothering him since they first got to the school.

"What are your stories and how did you get the gray streaks?"

The gleeks could see the 5 in question visibly tense.

"Ummmmmm...well... I was kicked out of every school until I was 12. One day on a school field trip I was attacked by a fury, like the one you saw Sylvester turn into, but I had no idea who I was or what I could do so I panicked and then I was rescued by my teacher mr Bruner. That day, after school I was told I had to go to camp half blood. Long story short I was attacked by a minetor, unconscious for three days, almost killed by my now girlfriend, given a quest to find Zeus' master lightning bolt, destroyed many national monuments and almost turned to stone by medusa. In the end I located the bolt, got into a fight with Ares and then still manage to save my mum and the earth- in a matter of days" Percy explained placing his arm around Annabeth.

"Hate to deflate your ego but we had a lot of help" Annabeth said "Anyway 2 years later our friend Grover found two Demi-Gods- Bianca and Nico Di Angelo. I was captured and when I woke up I found my old crush Luke holding up the world and because I still liked him I took the world from him after a few days of fighting on Percy's part Lady Artemis came and took the world off my shoulders" Annabeth said curling further into Percy.

"That explains your streak Annabeth what about you Percy?" Finn asked.

"I managed to piss off Ares and he said and I quote 'one day soon punk you will raise your sword in battle and you will wish you had the god of war on your side' I took the sky from Artemis and she beat Atlas by then I had the streak"

"Hunter, Nico and I had to hold up a pillar each on Olympus it was heavy and then we still had to fight while holding it up" Neneh explained while twirling the streak.

Quinn went next "How do we know who our parents are?"

"They will claim you, their symbol will appear above your head for example Athena's symbol is an owl, Poseidon is a trident like the one he carries and Hades is a skull" Annabeth explained.

Santana was next "relationships in some way we are all related can we date each other?"

"Hah I was waiting for that. The gods can't really talk about relationships as Zeus for example married his sister Hera. But we don't tend to look to closely at the relationships because technically I am Annabeth's uncle" Percy explained. When he was met by confused looks he elaborated "my father is Athena's uncle and we are their children so that makes me her uncle and her my niece."

"Yes it doesn't help that our parents hate each other. But that makes our relationship stronger knowing that no matter how much our parents fight Percy still loves me"

"And it comforts me that after all we have been through Annabeth still wants me" Percy said tearing up. "I love you Wise Girl never leave me"

"Looks like your stuck with me Seaweed Brain. And I love you too" Annabeth stated with a grin before kissing the son of Poseidon.

Puck was next "Are there Dark Hunters and Appollites?"

"No that was an author who wanted to make fun of the gods" Neneh said "But I have to say Kyrian and Talon was hot"

Quinn was next "Why were you three holding up pillars and the sky?"

"Rise of the titans. Our grandfather took over Luke and we had to save the world. The titans don't like humans or demi gods or gods they wanted to take over the world we stopped them and we can wait a few thousand years and many, many more Demi-gods to fight the next war" Annabeth explained.

"You sound almost interested in being around for the next war" Puck commented.

"Well most things come in threes. The big three, three world wars and unfortunately three Titan wars. And I am hopefully in the running for elysium" Percy said triumphantly.

"I will talk to my dad about that Perce." Nico assured.

The gleeks continued to ask questions until everyone had fallen asleep.

*8 hours later because everyone took so long to ask questions*  
>It was ten thirty when the limo pulled up outside camp half blood.<p>

Everyone trudged up to a big white barn carrying the duffle bags their parents packed for them.

In the barn it was warm but slightly haunting.

A half man half horse came out with his tail in curlers.

"Wow we send you five to school for a normal education and you bring home some half bloods." The half breed said.

"Um...our home is the land down under. Why we are the only Demi gods who lived in Australia, like ever, escapes me" Hunter complained with Neneh nodding in agreement.

Before any one could say any more a blinding light went through the room.

Above each of the gleeks was a symbol.

Rachel- Trident  
>Quinn- Crossed lightning bolt<br>Santana- Sword and shield  
>Brittany- Sun and music note<br>Sam- Sun and music note  
>Puck- Flying shoes<br>Finn- Sword and shield  
>Tina- Skull<br>Mike- Pomegranate  
>Matt- Pomegranate<br>Mercedes- Pomegranate  
>Kurt- Aphrodite<br>Blaine- Flower

"Interesting, one child of Hermes and three children of Persephone" Chiron commented. "Can you five take them to their cabins. And you five will train them for the month that they are here, keep them out of trouble."

**Thanks to all my readers.  
>Reviews make me happy.<strong>


End file.
